Ground fault detecting systems have been suggested in the past, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,396, which utilizes a differential transformer. It has been suggested to utilize a bridge rectifier to rectify the unbalanced signal, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,187,225 and 3,978,400. It has also been suggested to utilize a variable resistance of some kind to set a trip point of the circuit, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,400 and 3,252,052. A number of the prior art circuits have been ones which controlled a relay or circuit breaker, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,356,939; 3,419,756, and 3,555,360. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,641,393 and 3,668,470 utilize a triac in series with the line to the load. Still other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,853, utilize a triac, but the triac controls a circuit breaker. Still another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,842, has suggested a body current sensing device to detect current through the body to control a current interruption circuit.